Dying Laughing and the Blonde Angel
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Rated T for sort of gross discriptions in the death of peoples I find it gross and I wrote it. EmmettXRose. This is Emmett's story of being changed and coming to the Cullens. Oneshot!


**A/N: I never wrote a twilight fic before! Tell me whatcha think! If it's good and y'think I keep people in character well, tell me and I might write a whole series of fics...**

Emmett POV

It was 1935. My friends and I decided to go camping in the mountains. Signs everywhere said, "No campers beyond this point," but we trekked right on through. After all, we were big, muscular men who could care for ourselves. A couple of my buddies turned back. Those who kept going laughed at them. It was an unofficial game of chicken. Nothing bad ever happened in Gatlinburg, Tennesse, so we kept going. About half of the way through, it was just me, Walter Hendrix, and Johnny Carol. Johnny wasn't very big, but his strength could fool a person. Walter was big like me, but he was all talk. And then there was me. I was big, strong, and handsome (if I do say so, myself). I was everything everybody wanted to be.

I jumped over a fallen tree on the forest floor and grinned back at my friends, chuckling to myself. I received no response, so I leaped up the truck of a large oak across the way. I laughed down at them, taunting them with my amazing athletic ability.

"Oi, McCarty!" called Johnny, "Get down here!"

"Yeah, Emmett, this is no time to be joking," Walter agreed.

"This is absolutely the time to be joking!" I laughed, wrapping my legs around the tree branch and gripping tight enough to hang upside-down. "This is completely the perfect time!"

"Come on, we should go back soon..." Walter said.

I was still upside-down in the tree. "Scared, Hendrix?" I teased, raising (or lowering?) an eyebrow.

"Knock it off, Emmett," Johnny growled, "We need to go back. All the mountain lions and such live up ahead."

"There aren't mountain lions in Tennesse!" I scoffed, "Bears, maybe, but no mountain lions!"

"I'm going back to our safe camp at the edge," Johnny started, spinning around to face the direction from which we came.

"Chicken, are we?" I smirked confidently, "I knew you couldn't handle it. But what can we expect?"

"Shut up, McCarty," Johnny muttered.

"Going to come at make me?" I asked. I half expected him to, but instead, he replied verbally.

"You're a real snob sometimes," John said.

"Yeah, it keeps me up at night," I said sarcastically.

"Let's keep moving.. The others are waiting on the other side..." Johnny sighed, and I climbed down. We started walking again, shoving each other every few steps.

We passed one final sign that cautioned us more strongly than all others: "Turn Back Or Die." We scoffed, believing ourselves too good for such signs, and considered them only there to scare off children who otherwise would go through and be late to supper. The sign had a picture of a bear painted on in red paint. Walter guessed it was supposed to be in blood, another trick to terrify the youth who pass it. We continued laughing until we heard a growl.

"Wh-what was that?" Walter asked, now pale with terror.

"I don't know," Johnny replied, "I don't want to find out."

"Scared?" I laughed, though inside, I, too was feeling ill with fear, a feeling I wasn't used to.

"No, we're peachy," Johnny said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Another growl was heard, and we became so silent only our breath could be heard.

We tried to back away slowly, but Walter stepped on a twig, which snapped loudly. That was the end.

A full-grown grizzly bear came charging out of its den. Its rage was a thing no man should ever have to experience. This bear growled another time, its voice overflowing with blood-lust. It eyes showed a world of hostility hidden behind pounds of fur. This bear was so psychotic, it seemed to be about to have a ludicrous time.

The bear lunged at Johnny and swiped him up in its teeth. "H-..Help!" Johnny pleaded to us, but Walter and I were paralyzed with fear. Before our hearts could even pump another time, it snapped its jaws completely shut, and poor Johnny fell into pieces. I gasped in disgust, and Walter did all he could to keep down his lunch. We glanced to each other, then turned and ran as fast as possible. The bear came after us, as we expected it would, but we had ran anyway. If we had stayed, we'd have been dead. If we ran, we had a chance.

Unfortunately, Walter was slower than I was, and the bear caught him quickly. It mercilessly clawed him apart, and both his and Johnny's blood ran down the beast's front. Horror swept over me at the sight of my other best friend being mangled, but I kept running. There was no time to stop. Beads of sweat dripped down my face and body.

It was all my fault! I taunted them, teased them, made them come along this far, only to lead them to their deaths. Well, mine was next, I knew, so there was no need to feel sorry for myself. The more I thought about it, the surer I was that they'd forgive me. Johnny wasn't one to hold a grudge, and Walter always forgave or apologized, even if it wasn't his fault (the big softy.) As I ran, my breathing became strained from the exercise envolved in running for dear life. Soon, I knew, I'd have to stop running, and the great beast behind me would catch up and tear me to shreds as it had my friends. I thought of my poor parents, and another drop rolled down my cheek, but this one was not sweat.

I'd been running for God knows how long until I got sick of running. The bear was just a little ways behind me, and I stopped dead and embraced the fact that death was coming. I stopped feeling fear and started laughing. I did this because laughing was the best thing in the world to me. I wanted to die laughing. I kept laughing as much and as hard as I could, even while the beast that had been pursueing me caught me in its jaws and bit down on my leg. Blood squirted every direction, and I laughed at the sight of the bear becoming crazy in frustration at my bones that would not break. Calcium, sweet calcium.

Everything was starting to become a blur. I thought I heard a woman shout, and a moment later, the bear fell. The woman pryed me from the dead beast's jaws and layed me across the ground. She looked over my wounds and gasped in horror. She bit her lip, something about me obviously straining her self-control. Maybe I was too good looking.

This woman was blonde and beautiful. Her yellow eyes stared down at me like little glorious suns made warm only me. Her dress was all white and flowed down her like liquid beauty. She smiled, and I thought I heard angels sing. I thought she was one of them.

I choked out one last laugh and whispered, "Take me" to this beautiful angel. Then I blacked out.

Rosalie POV

Carlisle would be mad, I knew, but I couldn't help it. The smell of blood was so strong. At least three humans, but one was still alive. I at least had to find out who was bleeding so madly that it was all I could think about. I ran into the forest area and found a bear crushing an innocent young man. It was his blood that had attracted me so strongly. I shrieked in shock at the scene when I had arrived. I kicked the bear hard, and it collapsed. I reached over and managed to release the man from the dead thing's mouth and then placed him onto the ground. He was semi-consious, and for some reason, he had a smile on his face. I gasped at the extent of his injuries, and chewed my bottom lip. This was a hard under-taking, to see and smell such blood, for someone like me.

He laughed softly, and said so quiet I hardly could hear it, "Take me." Then he lost consciousness all together. I placed one hand over his chest to see if he still had a heartbeat, which he did. Without a thought, I picked up the broken man and placed his arms around my neck to carry his body across my back, then ran to find Carlisle. This man would not die. I would not let him. He was so familiar to me. Perhaps the son of someone I once knew. It didn't matter how or why, but I wanted to save him.

Maybe it was just me being selfish, but I wanted him to be with me for a long time. I felt so alone at home. Carlisle and Esme were always together unless he was at work, and Edward was no comfort. He sulked many hours a day. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen, but I would make it happen. Destiny? I didn't care about destiny. This was how it would be, whether fate had planned on it or not.

After a moment of running, I arrived home. Carlisle sat on our deck, of course with Esme and her chair pulled as closely it possible. I didn't see Edward, but I didn't care.

"C-Carlisle!" I said, unsure why I stuttered. I placed the man softly on the ground. "S-save him.. P-please."

Esme gasped, and Carlisle said quietly, "It's all right, dear, I'll try. It was big of you to come and tell me of your mistak-.."

"Mistake?" I asked, then looked at myself. My white dress was now coated in blood, his blood. "No, I didn't.. I found him in the forest! A-a bear attacked him and k-killed two people! I-I saved him! I made n-no mistake!"

"If that's the case," Carlisle said, kneeling next to the poor, bleeding man, "I will do my best."

The man stayed with us unconsiously about two days, but after that, his heart gave up the battle. As it beat what seemed to be its last beat, Carlisle choicelessly injected his venom into him. The man writhed in pain, and Esme looked away. She hadn't been around to see Edward's injection, and she had been hunting at the time of my "death".

I watched the poor man shake in pain each day for five days. The pain must've been excruating. It had been for mine, so it must've been for his. Every day he was with us, I sat in Edward's room where we had put him. I held his large hand in my own small one when he seemed worst, and each day I desperately hoped his eyes would flicker open. On the second day, I fell in love with him, and on the fifth day, I kissed his unconscious lips. His eyes snapped open as I did so.

Emmett POV

Flames everywhere, death, life, pain, sorrow, pain, hurt, just want to die, why me? who cares? pain, so much pain. These are the words that could almost describe the burning, the limitless pain, the horrible experience I went through. All I wanted was to end it, to die, except I thought I was dead. I could find no way I was still alive at all, so I figured I must've been in Hell, but I couldn't find anything I did wrong. Unless it was punishment for leading Walter and Johnny to their untimely deaths. Had the pain been less excruiating, I might've felt guilty, but all I felt was hurt. Severe, never-ending hurt.

At one point, I thought I saw a light. I wanted to walk to it, and I heard Johnny and Walter calling from it, but I couldn't move. All this pain made it unbearable to move a single muscle, and yet I was constantly twitching. And then I started to feel the pain go away. Mostly. My being no longer ached or burned, but my throat was killing me. An overwhelming desire to drink something was present in my person. I began to feel something soft against my lips. I snapped my eyes open to find out what it was. It was the blonde angel, and she was kissing me!

Noticing I was not awake, she tumbled backwards awkwardly, and hit the floor. A blonde curl flopped in her face. She reacted in the expected way. Hiding her face, glancing to and from me, biting her lip, all the average reactions. Except one. She didn't blush. Judging from how even her pale skin tone was, I doubted she could.

I went to speak, but I couldn't. Mutedly, I pointed to my throat, begging for a solution. I happened to glance at mirror and noticed my eyes were dark gold, almost black. She, petrified, just stood there, though she nodded. Just because I didn't know what I needed didn't mean she didn't.

When she finally spoke, she said, "Look, I've got loads of explaining to do, I know, but perhaps, for this, you should speak with Carlisle?" I didn't reply, so she added, "I'll get him."

I sat a moment alone until a good looking man with blonde hair and also yellow eyes came into the room. He wore a doctor's uniform, so I trusted him.

"You're alive and awake," the man, Carlisle, sighed in relief. "That's wonderful. Things are going to be different now, all right?" He explained to me what happened with the bear in case I'd forgotten (like I could) and about the week I'd been out. He told me I was a vampire, and that I needed to "feed". The very thought sent shivers up my spine until he explained that I'd feed on the blood of animals. Instantly, I suggested I try my hand at a bear, which he thought wasn't the best idea. He told me about his family. His wife, Esme, and his two adopted vampire "children", Edward, and Rosalie.

"Is Rosalie the pretty blonde one?" I asked stupidly before thinking sarcastically, No, that's Edward, stupid.

"Yes, that's Rosalie," he replied, not annoyed by my stupid questions. "And pardon my dreadful manners, but what's your name?"

"Emmett McCarty," I said. "But.. Am I going to be Emmett Cullen now?"

"Rosalie kept her name, Rosalie Hale," said Carlisle, "But Edward is Edward Cullen and not Edward Masen anymore, so you can choice."

"Emmett Cullen sounds really great," I smiled, and he smiled, too. ******

Esme POV

Carlisle and I were in each other's arms on the couch, listening to the radio. Rosalie came down excitedly, smiling much wider than I had ever seen. She said that the boy had woken up, and that Carlisle must talk to him now. He squeezed my hand affectionately before letting go and walking up to Edward's room, where the boy was. Rose sat down in the chair next to the couch and just beamed. She was so beautiful when she was happy. She was so beautiful all of the time. I smiled to her, and, for possibly the first time, she smiled back. Something about her was different. I tried to figure out what it was. Her hair was as blonde and wavey as always. She was always pale, as we all were. Her eyes were darker than usual, but that was only because she needed to feed soon. I tried to ask what was going on that could make her smile so greatly.

*  
Rosalie POV

"So, is something exciting happening?" Esme asked me, bringing me back to reality. I had been daydreaming, something I hadn't done since God knows when. "You're smiling so very happily today."

"He woke up," I answered plainly, yet even I sensed the excitement in my own voice, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, quite wonderful, indeed," Esme nodded. Such a perky woman, Esme.

"Where's Edward?" I inquired, "I haven't seen him in a while, and I'm quite sure he should meet his new, er, 'brother'."

"Outside, dear," Esme smiled, "He's out back." I ran out to tell him about the man I had saved, the man I'd kissed, the man I didn't know what his name was.

Edward was sitting on a tree stump, as usual. This particular stump seemed to be his thinking place. Whenever he had a chance, that's where he was. I thought he was weird until I saw him out there on this day, at which time I realized it was like a coping method. The stump must've reminded him of something back from his human days. I didn't really care at the moment, but I had just gained a better understanding of my "brother".

"Edward!" I shouted, "Th-the boy! He woke up! He's alive!"

"He's not alive," Edward said coldly, "None of us are truly alive."

"Well, he's not dead," I replied boredly.

"Congratulations," he said, but clearly he didn't mean it.

"Thanks," I said just as emptily.

"I suppose I should go meet him?" Edward stated in a question-like manner.

"I'll accompany you," I smiled.

"I get there myself, thank you, Rosalie," Edward snapped, "It is my room he's in, I'm sure I can find the way."

"I'm going with you," I growled, and he backed off. We went to the boy's room together, and Esme smiled as we walk passed. We faked smiles to make her think we got along.

As always.

******

Edward POV

The blonde pest herself came out and told me the boy she'd rescued (how heroicly) was now awake, so of course we had to go see him. I wanted to go by myself, but she decided she was coming, and that was that. Upstairs we trudged to the "patient" (in my room!) When we got up there, the boy bolted straight up and grinned idiotically at Rosalie. Maybe he loved her. Good, he could take her away.

"Hey, Rosalie, Edward," he said. "Your father told me your names."

"He's not our father," I muttered, and Rosalie nudged me sharply.

"So, you know our names?" Rosalie asked sweetly, "What's yours?"

"Emmett Cullen at your service, malady," said the boy, bowing where he sat. "Formally Emmett McCarty."

"Emmett, huh?" Rosalie giggled, "I think we'll get along fine,"

"I think we will, too," said Emmett, wiggling his eyebrows foolishly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said under my breath, at which time Rose again nudged me.

"Well, I'm thirsty," he said, "Where are the animals? I. Need. Bloooooooood!" He held out his arms and swayed around, feigning to be a zombie.

"You could hunt where you were, um, injured," Rose suggested.

"I love that idea!" Emmett said, jumping up. "I could use some bear blood. And some pay-back."

******

Emmett POV

"I love that idea!" I said as I bounced out of that uncomfortable thing they called a bed, "I could use some bear blood. And some pay-back."

Edward and Rose took me hunting. I was supposed to watch Edward's hunting technique, but instead I watched Rosalie. When it was my turn to hunt, I did it all wrong, but, hey, I still got fed. I knew from that day, that first day, I'd be with Rosalie forever. That made me smile. As for Edward... His attempted seriousness made me laugh, and I liked to laugh. Laughing was the best thing in the world to me. I wanted to die laughing. I guess I sort of did. Some things will never change.

**A/N: See that button? It says, "Review". Every time this story is read but you don't click that button and type in something nice, Alice has to wait another day to find Jasper. :( Please, review? For Alice! (Even though she isn't even in this story..)**


End file.
